doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Phineas y Ferb
SDI Media de México (Temps. 1-2) |estudio_doblaje2 = Diseño en Audio "DNA" (Eps. 59-64, temp. 3-) |estudio_doblaje3 = Media Pro Com (Diálogos del Hombre araña, Venom, Stan Lee y Maia Mitchell en los especiales Misión Marvel y Cliptástico 3) |direccion_doblaje1 = Francisco Colmenero |direccion_doblaje2 = Yadira Aedo (Algunos eps. temp. 1) |direccion_doblaje3 = Tian Brass (Diálogos del Hombre araña, Venom, Stan Lee y Maia Mitchell en los especiales Misión Marvel y Cliptástico 3) |traductor_adaptador = Carolina Fierro Sandra Brizuela (Diálogos del Hombre araña, Venom, Stan Lee y Maia Mitchell en los especiales Misión Marvel y Cliptástico 3) |adaptador_music = Álvaro Cerviño (Temp. 1-2) Gaby Cárdenas (Temp. 3-4) Gerardo Australia (Temp. 4-) |direc_musical = Jack Jackson |ingeniero_grabacion = Rubén Vásquez |mezcla = Rubén Vásquez |produc_ejecutivo = Eduardo Giaccardi (Temps. 1-2) |direc_creativo = Raúl Aldana |doblaje_español = Disney Character Voices International, Inc. |pais1 = México |pais2 = Argentina (Diálogos del Hombre araña, Venom, Stan Lee y Maia Mitchell en los especiales Misión Marvel y Cliptástico 3) |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2007-presente |temporadas = 4 |episodios = 207 (119.5 episodios enteros) }} Phineas y Ferb es una serie animada estadounidense del año 2007, creada por Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (juntos, trabajaron en Los Simpson y La vida moderna de Rocko). Povenmire trabajo en Los Simpson, Bob Esponja y Padre de familia. Swampy Mash trabajo en Los Reyes de la colina. Producida y transmitida por el canal de cable Disney Channel, la serie se centra en dos hermanastros y sus increíbles aventuras en el patio trasero de su casa durante las vacaciones de verano. Reparto Personajes episódicos 'Voces adicionales' thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230 px|Muestra del doblaje con Memo Aponte,Diego Angeles,Pau Garcia Casillas,Christine Byrd y Abraham Vega thumb|133px|Pau Garcia Casillas (Voz de Isabella) y Memo Aponte (Voz de Phineas) junto al director de doblaje de la serie,Francisco Colmenero *Alejandro Mayén (Gerente en "Nosotros los atraparemos") *Andonni Sánchez *Ángela Villanueva *Angélica Villa *Arturo Castañeda *Arturo Cataño *Bruno Coronel *Carlos Díaz *Carlos Enrique Bonilla *César Soto *Claudia Garzón *Cony Madera *Cynthia de Pando *Diana Galván *Dulce Guerrero *Ernesto Lezama *Esteban Siller - Haney, Esquimal, Empleado de Har D. Har, Aldeano, Anciano espectador, Eric el vikingo, Santa Claus (2da. voz), Conductor de autobús, Encargado de un centro de caridad, Anciano, Tony, Sr. Todo (un cap. c/u) *Gerardo Reyero *Herman López *Humberto Vélez *Irene Jiménez *Irwin Daayán *Ismael Castro *Itzel Mendoza *José Gilberto Vilchis *José Luis Orozco - Astronauta en "Viaje al Espacio" *Luis Alfonso Mendoza - Voz en off *Leyla Rangel - Lacey *Luis Daniel Ramírez *Magda Giner - Encargada de la oficina de permisos en "En busca de las doonkel-moras" *Manuel Díaz *Mariana Ortiz *Marcos Patiño - Voz en off del promo de las exploradoras en "Cambiando canales" *Mario Castañeda - Encargado de la lavandería de batas en "Extrañando al bravucón" *Mario Filio *Mario Sauret - Voz de lenguaje rudo desde una grabadora en "El Cirque de Phineas y Ferb" *Martín Soto *Miguel Martínez *Moisés Iván Mora *Montserrat Mendoza *Olga Hnidey *Raúl de la Fuente *Ricardo Bautista *Ricardo Mendoza *Ricardo Silva *Xavier Sol *Yamil Atala *Mario Arvizu Música Phineas y Ferb sigue las mismas convenciones estructurales que sus creadores, Dan Povenmire y Jeff Swampy Marsh, desarrollaron mientras escribían La vida moderna de Rocko, por lo cual en cada episodio aparece "una canción o un número musical, además de una gran escena de acción o de persecución". Las canciones abarcan varios géneros, desde madrigales del siglo XVI a temas de Broadway. Cada una es escrita en una intensiva sesión durante la producción del episodio, el concepto, la partitura y las letras de las canciones se producen bastante rápido. Juntos, Marsh y Povenmire pueden «escribir una canción sobre casi cualquier cosa», y en sólo una hora como máximo. La secuencia musical de los títulos, originalmente llamada Today is Going to be a Great Day, interpretada por la banda estadounidense Bowling for Soup, fue nominada para un premio Emmy en 2008. Los creadores originalmente escribieron un tema lento, más como "una clásica canción de Disney", pero era necesaria otra versión para atraer a los niños modernos, y se encargó un rock/ska para el corte final". Tema de apertura Tema de apertura interpredado por: Roberto Velázquez e Isaac Alvidrez Phineas y Ferb-Intro (Audio latino)(HD)|Intro de la 2da temporada Phineas y Ferb Intro Cuarta Temporada.|Intro de la 4ta temporada Phineas y Ferb Opening Temporada 3|Intro de la 3era temporada Bumper Disney XD Bumper Disney Channel Créditos PHINEAS_Y_FERB.jpg|Creditos del doblaje de los ultimos episodios de la 1ra tempotada PyF_Créditos_Doblaje.png|Créditos de doblaje de la segunda temporada (excepto eps. 59 a 64). Créditos_de_Tuyo_el_Verano_es.jpg|Créditos de doblaje de episodios 59 a 64. Doblaje_Latino_de_Phineas_y_Ferb_(3ra_Temporada).JPG|Créditos de doblaje de la tercera temporada 12.png|Créditos de doblaje de la cuarta temporada (1) 13.png|Créditos de doblaje de la cuarta temporada (2) 10891447_424091194413254_5070062040814202480_n.jpg|Créditos de doblaje del episodio salva el verano (1) 10639729_424091244413249_6614670466442193549_n.jpg|Créditos de doblaje del episodio salva el verano LNDLFV1.jpg|Créditos de doblaje del episodio La noche de los farmacéuticos vivientes (1) LNDLFV2.jpg|Créditos de doblaje del episodio La noche de los farmacéuticos vivientes (2) Curiosidades * A partir de la tercera temporada, en la secuencia de apertura, se traducen los textos al español del calendario que dice "Junio" al inicio, y de los nanobots que dicen "Hola". Como consecuencia, el intro fue re-interpretado. Curiosamente, las voces de Phineas y Candace no fueron regrabadas. * Hubo rumores que decían que Óscar Flores doblaba a Perry para Latinoamérica, esto fue desmentido por el mismo actor en la Expo Vianco en el 2011, donde aclaró que él prestó su voz para imitar el sonido de Perry únicamente en los mínimos casos donde el sonido original venía defectuoso. ** Luis Daniel Ramírez confirmo en su Ask que el sonido de Perry fue creado en el entonces estudio de la serie, SDI Media de México. Esto explica por qué Perry suena distinto entre la versión en inglés y la versión latinoamericana. *** Curiosamente, el sonido de Perry en la versión latinoamericana es el mismo que se escucha en la mayoría de los doblajes de la serie, excluyendo el inglés original. Luis Daniel Ramírez indica que es posible que la grabación haya sido redistribuida desde Latinoamérica hacia otras zonas para sus doblajes. Se desconoce por qué el sonido original no se utiliza en la serie, aunque sí se utiliza en audios promocionales de Disney. * Memo Aponte, Paulina García Casillas, Rodrigo Gutiérrez y Héctor Cuevas Ireta comenzaron a doblar a sus respectivos personajes en la pubertad, por lo que su voz estaba en pleno cambio, así que sufren cambios rotundos en la voz en el transcurso de las tres temporadas, hasta que cada uno logró el tono característico enmarcado de cada personaje. * Christine Byrd dobló a Candace en los primeros episodios de la serie estando resfriada, razón por la cual el tono que usaba sonaba similar al que usó para Helga Pataki en'' ¡Oye Arnold!'' Asimismo, a medida que fueron pasando las temporadas, le empezó a dar al personaje un tono más maduro. * Otra que doblaba a su personaje con un tono más agudo en los primeros capítulos era Rommy Mendoza, quién también al paso de los episodios le empezó a poner más madurez a Linda Flynn-Fletcher. * Tanto Memo Aponte, Christine Byrd, Héctor Ireta Cuevas de Alba y Paulina García Casillas han afirmado por distintos medios que entre los personajes que más les han gustado prestar su voz en su trayectoria como actores, se encuentran sus respectivos personajes dentro de la serie Phineas y Ferb. * Abraham Vega vuelve a interpretar a Mitchel Musso (dando continuidad como su voz oficial) en el personaje de Jeremy. * Alondra Hidalgo vuelve a interpretar a Tiya Sincar (Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo) en el personaje de Mishti Patel del episodio "Un crucero romántico". * Magda Giner vuelve a interpretar a Jane Lynch (voz oficial) en el personaje de la señora Johnson en los episodios "Canderemy" y "Corre, Candace, corre". * Georgina Sánchez es la voz recurrente en México de Ashley Tisdale (Candace), pero no fue seleccionada en el casting para interpretar este personaje, de todas maneras pudo participar en la serie como Amanda, la futura hija de Candace en el episodio "El viaje cuántico de Phineas y Ferb". *Christine Byrd sólo había interpretado a Ashley Tisdale en Una tierna historia navideña (1998) antes de doblarla como Candace (2007). Tras tomar el personaje la volvió a doblar en Pequeños invasores (2009) y en el doblaje mexicano de Scary Movie 5. * Para el episodio "Sí, Vamos a reunir a la banda" se utilizaron Startalent. Participaron en el doblaje actores de televisión mexicanos tales como Evita "Chachita" Muñoz para Fabiana, la recepcionista del salón de belleza, y Juan Manuel Bernal para la voz de Bobbi Fabuloso. * Los personajes del elenco principal fueron interpretados por más de un actor en las canciones: ** Phineas: En un principio era interpretado por Alejandro Orozco hasta el episodio "Sí, vamos a reunir a la banda" donde Memo Aponte, su voz oficial, comenzó a interpretar sus propias canciones, con excepción de "Un buen susto te haría muy bien". ** Ferb: ''En su caso, no tiene algún actor fijo que sea el responsable de sus canciones. ** ''Isabella: Durante la primera temporada las canciones eran dobladas por Diana Santos. Más adelante, Paulina García Casillas, su voz oficial, comenzó a interpretar sus canciones a partir de "Las vacaciones de Navidad de Phineas y Ferb", con excepción de la canción "El camino amarillo" en el episodio "El mago de Ocio", que fue interpretada por Natalia Sanchez. ** Candace: Normalmente sus canciones son interpretadas por Christine Byrd, su voz oficial, pero para el álbum de Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión, la canción "Misterioso Poder" fue interpretada por Carolina Ayala. ** Buford: Normalmente sus canciones son interpretadas por Rodrigo Gutiérrez, su voz oficial, pero la canción "Con los planos" en "Ingenio Interrumpido", la interpretó Alejandro Orozco, quien anteriormente ya había prestado su voz a Buford en el episodio "El gran desfile". ** Baljeet: Normalmente sus canciones son interpretadas por Héctor Cuevas Ireta De Alba, su voz oficial, pero también Gerardo Velázquez ha interpretado varias de sus canciones. * En la película de Los Pitufos (2011), Germán Fabregat prestó su voz para Gargamel. En la versión doblada este hechicero, en una de las escena del largometraje, nombra a uno de sus inventos el “Pitufi-inador” haciendo una obvia alusión a su personaje, el Doctor Doofenshmirtz. * A Christine Byrd le llevó alrededor de tres episodios poder conseguir imitar a la perfección la risa característica de Candace lo que, según la actriz, resulta ser demasiado. Tuvo que ensayarla tanto que ahora la actriz cuenta, como experiencia personal, que la ha asimilado y se ríe usualmente y sin intensión de igual forma en su vida cotidiana. * Durante los episodios "Carl al descubierto" y "El gran desfile", Mario Díaz Mercado fue reemplazado por Raúl Aldana en la voz del Mayor Monograma: lo curioso es que cuando esos episodios se estrenaron también se proyectaron los cortos especiales de Dan Povenmire enseñando a dibujar a los personajes de la serie, y la única aparición de este personaje también fue interpretada por Aldana. * Así mismo, en estos episodios, la voz de Buford fue doblada por Alejandro Orozco, reemplazando a Rodrigo Gutiérrez, y por lo tanto, en estos episodios, no se utilizaron los créditos del doblaje de la segunda temporada al final. * El primer soundtrack de la serie editado en Latinoamérica sólo fue una recopilación de audios de la TV, ya que se oían claramente sonidos ajenos a la canción como golpes y otros ruidos, además de que dejó afuera varias canciones y sólo "Gitchee Gitchee Ki" apareció en su versión completa. La versión extendida del opening nunca fue doblada. * Tambien se hizo el 2o CD con todas las canciones de la pelicula A traves de la 2a Dimensión junto con otras canciones de la serie,de la segunda temporada. * Santa Claus, en sus dos apariciones, fue doblado por los actores que más han interpretado a este célebre personaje: Francisco Colmenero en "Yo Hermano-Bot" y Esteban Siller en "Las vacaciones de Navidad de Phineas y Ferb". * En la versión original inglesa, Norm el robot no posee la típica voz robótica que sí le pusieron en Latinoamérica, en algunos episodios como "El concurso de baile". * La razón del cambio de voz de Ferb fue porque la serie dejó de doblarse en SDI Media de México. Ahora se hace en Diseño en Audio ("DNA"), y posiblemente Marco Portillo no puede transportarse hasta allí, ni tampoco le permiten doblar a su personaje desde otro estudio. * En el episodio "Retrospectiva", se redoblaron y reutilizaron los loops de episodios anteriores. * La canción "Hoy nada hay que hacer", que apareció en "El día más tranquilo de todos", también sonó en "La casa del ornitorrinco" como tono del celular de Candace, eran los mismos loops. Pero en el capítulo "La doble", la canción fue redoblada y la letra fue cambiada en su totalidad. * A pesar de que "El área prehistórica" contaba en casi su totalidad de gemidos y expresiones primitivas, todos los actores originales repitieron sus papeles. * A pesar de que raramente aparece, y a pesar de los grandes cambios que ha habido en este doblaje, el padre de Doofenshmirtz casi siempre ha sido doblado por Martín Soto, incluyendo sus expresiones en alemán. * Saliendo del tema, ahora se ha puesto un audio que sirve como tono de espera en la compañia de Telcel del servicio Contestone con la voz de Memo Aponte (Phineas), diciendo una frase que todos conocemos que es:YA SE LO QUE VAMOS A HACER HOY. Transmisión Edición en video Especiales Véase también *Phineas y Ferb: A través de la segunda dimensión *Toma dos con Phineas y Ferb *¿Dónde está mi Perry? *Phineas y Ferb: El Mejor Show En Vivo Referencias *Wikipedia Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblaje argentino Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración Categoría:Caricaturas de Walt Disney Categoría:Series de Disney Channel Categoría:Series de Disney XD Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Subtitulos forzados Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Series animadas de 2000s Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Clarovideo Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Musicales Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s